playmobilfandomcom-20200223-history
List of promantional sets and figures
] shell-3014 [ shell station],3014 station in usa version,7823 [shell worker keyring,shell worker,shell worker 2, shell worker 3 and shell worker number 4 . simon 27- simon27 8 biker ,simon 27 5-officer with map,simon 27 biker [female ] ,simon 27 kv6 version 1,simon 27 kv6 version 2,simon 27 officer.gti-gti worker with ladder,gti worker.toy fair-cookie jar 2000, keyring 2002,ruler,bookmark 2008,airport card exklusiv fun park,toy fair 2007,toy fair 2001 passport,toy fair 2009,ruler,toy fair 2011 numburg catalouge version,the figures in toy fair: toy fair 1999 clown,2001[ aiport technic],2002 in promantional version and 9620-color viking version 1,2003 with baby panda,2004 of 30 years in special version and rabbit with hen2005 gardener in toy fair version and christoper the knight in toy fair version.2006 football sets 4705-4716,2007 clown,2008 pharoah,2009 knight,2010 keeper with koalas and 4881 in toy-fair version,2011 and princesssets in to fair versions:4170-4176,4290-4295,4230-4238,4240-4248,4478-4479,4488,4473,4489 and 4500seires.4819-4825,4826-4834.TAU-TAU cop,TAU fireman,TAU painter,TAU builder,TAU deko figure.TRAM-TRAM worker,TRAM worker with showel,TRAM worker with toolbox,TRAM worker with rose, karstadat-4083-karstadat truck ,karstadat figure,3647 version 2,YPS comix-asterix,lucky luke version 1,lucky luke version 2,lucky luke and his horse version 1,lucky luke and his horse version 2,lucky luke and his horse version 3,yps0284with color figure-soldier,yps0285with color cannon,yps0385 that came's with robot figure,yps0440 that came's with astronaut figure,3645 in yps version clowns set that came's with comix.gateway diner-gateway diner girl,geteway guy.drager-drager fireman version 1,drager fireman version 2.accderinnman-accderinnman patient,accderinnman woman.hella-hella figure,hella go-kart.HORNBACH-HORNBACH figure red,HORNBACH figure yellow.funpark-funpark indian coins,pirates glass2000,pirate glass 2003,pirate glass 2006,pirate glass2011,circus glass,rico glass 1,rico glass 2,knights glass2010,dragon knights glass, funpark glass,funpark soccer glass,funpark glasses,funpark plastik bag, fun park kid's meal sticker,rico t-shirt, 4973 the bunny farmer game with other number,4608 in funpark version fireman.4602 in promantional versionknight.4606 in fun park version player,4617 in funpark version cleaner.4626 in funpark version corsair,4634 in funpark versio.4635 in funpark version football player,4639 in funpark version lady,4640 in funpark version worker,4642 in funpark version captin,4650 in funpark version ghost,4651 in funpark version cleoptra,4653 in funpark version gladiator,4654 in funpark version captin,4655 in funpark version handyman,4656 in funpark version mermaid,4657 in funpark version queen,4660 in funpark version with seals,4661 in funpark version brusing his teeths,4663 in funpark version king,4667 in funpark version magician,4672 in funpark version hood,4680 in funpark version with snowman,4688-diver in funpark version,7652 in funpark version officer keyring.7831 in funpark version dierct service knight in special ,300036 [dino eggs , version to funpark meals],30790482 player keyring-male,30790482 player keyring-female,30792512 knight in funpark version,4666 with other number and version,30796342 woman in special version that exklusiv also to funpark,builder version 1,builder version 2,blue clam set,dentist keyring, diver with fish, funpark rico the pirate,geese girl,girl with colt, giveaway girl with teddy,giveaway girl with toothbrush,giveaway kid with teddy 1,giveaway kid with toothbrush,giveaway school girl,giveaway 7-boy with bear,giveaway kid with bear 2,giveaway king's guard,HOB center opening magician,knight,knives, pink clam set,promo figure''smilimg faces in the making tour malta'',painter,builder,boy with deer version 1,boy with deer version 2,golf player male,guard,man with dog,man with suitcase,mum with babys,pirate figure,space pirate,viking,woman with cats,sea animals 1,sea animals 2,sea animals 3,sea animals 4,treasure chest 1,treasure chest 2,treasure chest 3,weapons.SIKA-4905 construction set,SIKA worker.star wars-darth vader version 1,darth vader version 2.DRUPA-DRUPA stickers,DRUPA edition astronaut. new list goin a be soon Category:playmo Category:playmobil Category:promantional sets and figures